


They Were Red Like You

by thievingravens (roseoflamora)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, inspired by tumblr post, minus Stars Above because I haven't finished that yet, so apologies if this clashes with any content of the last half of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseoflamora/pseuds/thievingravens
Summary: Wolf is trying - and failing - to adjust to Earth life with any sort of relative ease. But he loves Scarlet and finding more objects relevant to his favorite color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile, but I'm taking a creative writing class this semester and it has me coming up with short stories and wanting to get back into fic writing again so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.^^
> 
> This work is currently unedited/not beta read and I might come back to it again someday, but until then, please enjoy.

It had been no more than a couple of months since Scarlet and Wolf had returned to the farm. Scarlet had been happy to fall right back into the chores and responsibilities that came with owning the property, despite the pain of returning without her grandmother. But Wolf was taking longer to adjust than he'd have liked. And it didn't just have to do with the stares of disgust and horror he'd receive when he went out and about. He could sense the pain his mate was going through. Even if she didn't show it to him, it was there. In the way she'd come up short when she rounded the corner leading to the kitchen or the way she'd have a far off look whenever she looked at her grandmother's favorite chair. It pained him to see her hurting, even more so when he knew all too well the pain of losing a close family member. She'd held off the pain for so long throughout the revolution, and their travels. But now it had to run its course. He messed up often on his tasks, distracted with watching her, wanting to be able to help her to overcome this pain in some way, but she was patient with him every time. Exasperated, sure, but always patient. It was after one of these frequent mess ups that Scarlet suggested he go for a walk to clear his head. So that's just what he had done.

He now walked through a hidden path in the woods nearby, his modified nose greedily taking in the scents of the Earth. All the animals that had crossed these paths and made new ones for him to follow, tempting him with the promise of blood and a fresh kill. Wolf gave a sharp shake of his head. He would not listen to those urges. Not now, not ever. His muscles tightened and bunched, displeased with the denial of a hunt. Walking just wouldn't cut it for him today, he'd have to run.

As soon as the thought had crossed his mind and he knew he wasn't opposed to the idea, his legs broke into a sprint. His feet pounded the earth as the trees and bushes flew by, shades of green bleeding into one another as he focused on some far off point for a destination. A flash of red passed and immediately he pulled up short, doubling back to inspect what had come to be his favorite color. Foolishly, his heart had skipped as soon as his eyes had caught the vibrant shade. He knew Scarlet was back at the farm and there was no way it could have been her, nor one of her delicious tomatoes but he couldn't help but react all the same. His feet led him back to the bushes he'd caught the glimpse of red in and he knelt on the ground to get a closer look. A bright flower rustled at him as the wind blew and he smiled. The way the flower folded over itself was even familiar to him. He was sure he'd seen it somewhere before, whether on Luna or on Earth, but that wasn't the part that struck a chord with him. He looked around, hoping to find more of these bushes that sprouted the beautiful flowers but it seemed that this was the only one, at least the only one that was in full bloom. He contemplated for only a moment before reaching his hand into the bush of flowers, taking a whole handful just as he felt the sharp pain of being stabbed shoot throughout his hand. He snarled in surprise as he yanked his hand back, opening his palm and staring at the group of needles sticking out of his palm and fingers, a few spots with droplets of blood welling up. Wolf made a noise of frustration and brought his other hand up to try and pull the needles from his palm. He quickly found that his hand was far too big, and as a result, his fingers couldn't find purchase on the thin pins and instead wound up pushing them further into his skin. He glared at the flowers, considering taking his anger and frustration out on them but just as he picked them up to toss them -- this time careful to avoid any of the thorns along their stems -- he changed his mind. The thorns had hurt him, but he'd been picking them for Scarlet. And it was his own fault for not picking the flowers more carefully. He breathed out a sigh as he stood with the flowers carefully held in his good hand, turning to make his way back towards the farmhouse.

 

It took him much longer to get back than it had to get out into the middle of the forest. He refused to sprint back for fear of either destroying the flowers he’d picked or injuring his thorn-ridden hand further. Wolf pulled up short when he broke through the tree-line that brought the farmhouse into his view, an unmistakable sense of home singing through him right to his very core. His brows pulled toward one another in confusion before he recognized his instincts reacting not to the house, but his mate. She’d just opened the door and was standing on the porch, a hand shielding her eyes against the setting sun as she looked in his direction. He’d mistakenly been gone for most of the afternoon. Stars, she’d probably started to worry. Quickly he moved his good hand behind his back and began walking briskly towards the house to meet her. She spoke almost as soon as he was within her hearing range.

“Is everything alright?”

He started to nod then caught himself. A small grin pulling at his lips.

“With the farm or with me?”

The glare she angled at him would have wilted any who didn’t know her.

He shrugged sheepishly and strode up the stairs onto the porch before holding his injured hand out for her to see. “I couldn’t pull them out myself…”

Scarlet stared at the thorns, her worry changing to a look of disbelief and then amusement. “How…exactly did you get a hundred needles in your hand?” He gave his closest approximation to a pout as she tried to curb her laughter and led him inside the house. He shifted his weight uneasily as she went and grabbed a small first aid kit, sitting down at the kitchen table and motioning for him to sit in the chair diagonal to her. “Well?”

He steeled himself as he moved to sit where she instructed, pulling the flowers out from his poorly concealed attempt at hiding them as he did. He looked nervously from the flowers – which had regrettably faired the trip a little worse than he’d hoped – to her face. Her mouth had rounded into a surprised “O.” She blinked at the flowers before laughing, not unkindly but very surprised, “You reached into a rose bush?! Wolf, why on earth would you do that?”

He lifted his shoulders before simply mumbling, “They reminded me of you.”

He was leaving so much unsaid and he knew such a small sentence didn’t do her nor the flowers justice. They were a rich, warm color and beautiful in stillness as well as in motion. They were elegant and commanding, even their bite was similar. He wanted to tell her but he didn’t have the words, not to mention he had no idea how she’d receive them. Sometimes she melted beneath his gaze, other times she rose to challenge his affections with some of her own, rarely she would retreat into a cocoon much like she used to. He lifted his eyes to search her face when she didn’t say anything more. She hadn’t moved an inch but her expression said everything he needed in the softness of her gaze and the way her smile lit her face like starlight.

“Hold on..” She stood and moved to a cupboard, pulling out a tall, intricately decorated glass. After filling it with water at the sink, she brought it over to the table and set it down, carefully taking the partially wilted, beat-up flowers and placing them gently inside of it.

“This vase was what my grandmother used to put flowers in when I picked them for her. I always thought it was silly when I got older.” She smiled at Wolf and moved back into her seat. “But I think I understand now.” She opened the first aid kit and picked up a pair of tweezers before gently taking his injured hand in hers, her fingertips soothingly brushing against his rough skin as she smiled at him. “Thank you, Ze’ev.”


End file.
